RANDOM STORIES
by DazzlegirlakaDeniz
Summary: Two stories that are completely random


_**RANDOM SCRIPTS AND STORIES**_

Once upon time, there was a duck with really long pink hair that is about 3meters and red eyes. The duck was very, very, very, very, very, very, very beutiful but very, very, very, very, very, very ugly. One day, the duck wanted to pee. Her mom said she is not aloud to because then she would have to take off her green pants and she would have to wear her purple pants. So the duck was very sad. She decided to take a walk. She walked and walked and walked and walked. She saw a pebble on the ground and she thought it looked really yummy because it was brownish green and she decided to eat it. She was taking it to her mouth but then pee started flowing from her pants so she accidently put the pebble up her nose! She started crying because she wouldnt be able to eat the pebble anymore. She was walking home in embarrasment because of how the pebble went up her nose and she saw a cat on the street. The cat was 3 times bigger than her but she didnt mind and said, "Hey you fur ball, get outta mah way!" But the cat meowed and started cahsing the duck. The had allergies to cats so she sneezed and the pebble flew out. The pebble went in the cat's pants and the cat felt really embarrassed and started crying while the duck kept walking. The cat decided to go back home too so he was walking to his house but he saw a zebra! The zebra was 15 times bigger than him but he didnt mind so he said, "Heya buddy! Get yo stripes outta mah face or i will not be afraid to use mah nails!" But the zebra just stood there, looking angry. But the cat had allergies to zebras and farted. The pebble flew out and hit the zebra's head! The zebra said, "Duralallalaallalal !" and the cat sang with the zebra and they were really happy but then the duck came and killed them both and ate the pebble.

THE END

Once upon a time, there was a letter that was supposed to be sent to a kid that was waiting for that letter but never got it. the letter was about how the kid lost a poem competition and was not going to get a price which is a video game. but unfortunattely, the letter was sent to a wrong kid that had the same last name as the other kid and actually won the competition. so the postman took the letter from the post office and put it in the mailbox of the other Hendersons. But when he was putting it there, the mail fell on the ground and a dog licked it. The mail was all wet and full of saliva! But the kid of the other Hendersons saw it and read it! He was so sad and disapointed that after two seconds, he started jumping around yelling, "boo you, you horrible competition!" and he was slapping his but. His butt started hurting so he stopped and started eating all the grass in his garden. He puked from eating all the grass so he stopped eating grass and started climbing up to the roof. He climbed up to the roof and he started taking all the bricks out. His nails broke so he stopped and decided to jump down. When he was about to jump down, the post man came and said, "i gave you the wrong mail. its for the other Hendersons." The yelled, "oh yeah!" and he was sooooooooooooo happy. he jumped and lost his balance and fell down. The ambulance came and took him to the hospital. When he was at the hospital, lying down on a bed in a room, he saw an another boy that was lying onn the bed next to him. "What happened?" asked the first guy. "Long story."said the other one. "Tell me" said the first guy. "Fine. I got a mail saying that I won a competition and I was really happy but then a postman came and said that he gave me the wrong letter, that letter belongs to an another Henderson. I got so sad and dissapointed that I started biting my dog's fur off and punched him on the face. My dog died so I stopped and I started picking my nose and eating the things that came out and they weren't very nice. The taste was awful so I stopped eating them and started throwing rocks at the windows of my house. My mom got mad at me so I stopped and climbed up to the roof and jumped."said the other kid. "Mine is very similiar. I am Jeff by the way." said the first kid. "I'm George. What happened to you?" asked the first kid. "I got a letter saying I lost a competition and I went crazy like you did and after I did really crazy things, I climbed up the roof and I was going to jump but then the postman came and said he gave me the wrong letter and that i won the competition. I was so happy that I started jumping around but i lost my balance and fell."said Jeff. "Wait. I think they mixed our letters up!" said George. "Yeah, i think so." said Jeff calmly. George started growling and got up. He walked to Jeff's bed and pulled the serum thing apart. Jeff was about to die. "I'll help you if you promise to give me your award." said George. "I will." said Jeff. "Okay. I'll come to your house at seven." said George and left. His mom saw George and said, "Goerge! Honey! I thought your leg was broken." "It's not mom. Lets go home." said George and he and his mom went home. Jeff's mom saw them going and thought Jeff would be fine too. She went in the room to see Jeff. Jeff was about to die and said, "Help! Mom. Help." His mom looked at him and said, "I cant have a kid that had such a hard time, people would start gossiping." So she left the room and went to the place where there are judges and people like them and she said that she does not want Jeff as a son and they said ok and made Jeff an orphan. People came to take Jeff from the hospital to the orphanage but he was dead when they came. So they put him in a bag and threw him in a garbage can. His skin got eaten by ants and there was only his skelaton left. But George still went to Jeff's house and took the video game.

THE END


End file.
